


Allow Me

by CentellaWrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Asexual Alastor, Bisexual Sir Pentious, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex positive asexual Alastor, Victorian era, disabled Sir Pentious, or he has chronic pain, or he's injured from an invention, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: They were still getting used to each other, but Alastor seemed so comfortable straight from the get go. It was an odd adjustment for Pentious.After pining for him for so long.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Allow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Being touched starved and having chronic pain issues in ye olde quarantine leads to me writing THIS!
> 
> I just want my murder grandpas to live happily together in a secluded Victorian house and be crime partners oKAY.

The last few lines of each sentence he read were starting to blur together. He found it hard to focus on even a single phrase. It all just stared back at him, meaningless letters. The same people. The same incidents. All a mess of brain fog. Blah.

He exhaled slowly and turned the page.

“Heheh..”

His eyes widened. He heard laughter. Underneath the blankets?

From the base of the bed where he leisurely set up his legs in a strategic position atop pillows, he saw a suspicious lump form.

“Hello, there!”

Sir Pentious laid the book down and stared blankly.

Alastor’s smile, at full force, stared back, resting his chin on the book, his head between Pentious’s knees.

“Well, hello there to you?”

“You seem uninterested.”

Pentious sighed again. “I am..these last two pages have been a struggle to get through.”

They’d only been living together in this oddly secluded house for about a week now, and while the both of them searched for some kind of respectable work they could do while satisfying their equal blood lust on the side, the mundane settled in rather fast. Days off were crucial.

They were still getting used to each other, but Alastor seemed _so_ comfortable straight from the get go. It was an odd adjustment for Pentious.

After pining for him for so long.

“Mind on something else, dear?” Alastor’s smile lessened in intensity and his head cocked to the side. His hand found its way caressing along the other man’s exposed forearm, almost like fidgeting.

Pentious leaned his head back and smiled, closing his eyes. _Dear_. He loved that sound. “I’m purely tired, that’s all!”

“HA!” Al’s eyelids lowered and his grin grew cheeky. “Is that all? Tired?”

“Why do you care?” Pentious’s head rested lazily against the pillow in back of him, his eyes glazing over, brow cocking.

“Oh, so a man can’t be concerned his partner’s back is acting up again without suspicion?”

Pen fixed his eyes, unblinkingly, on Alastor’s face. The corner of the gigglemug’s mouth twitched.

Then he groaned. Loudly. He plopped his head straight onto Sir Pentious’s lap dramatically. “I’ve had NOTHING to do all day.”

The long-haired man snickered and shook his head. “Ah. There’s the truth.” He took a long inhale, placed the book aside, and stretched. The blankets were bunched slightly below his straightened waist, his laced shirt sloppily hanging off one shoulder. “So, what are you doing in my bed if you’re so bored?”

“I’m glad you asked, my friend!” With no time wasted, Alastor began tracing a finger along the hem of Pentious’s thin undergarments, putting very unexpected pressure on his cock, which he already felt through the linen.

Sir Pentious seized up and gasped. “I - Alastor!” He giggled nervously, his heart just about skipped a beat. He immediately gripped the cannibal’s wrist to ward him off the now heated trousers, his legs shaking.

Alastor snickered. He knew he shouldn’t have done that, but lord did he love catching people off guard. “Sorry!” he shouted. “You’ll have to remind me when I’ve overstepped the mark, I suppose!”

“Y-you have,” Pentious said, voice low, his breath hitching, a grin forming at the corner of his mouth. He breathed in a shuddering gasp and laughed.

“Would you mind if I overstep more?” Alastor asked rather plainly.

Pen shook his head and pursed his lips. “I _don’t,_ but I-I can’t do a thing back to you right now..” He transfixed his eyes on his partner’s, glowing hazel behind his spectacles and dancing around the room in a giddy manner.

“Oh, nonsense! Who said you have to? It’s not like I’d enjoy it right now anyway.” Alastor continued nonchalantly toying with the seams on Pentious’s sleeves. He was always touchy, regardless if he thought Pentious wanted sex or not.

“Riiight, of..of course.”

“So, what say I help you relax, hm?” Al rested his head on Pentious’s tight belly.

He was exhausted, he had to admit. It sounded _heavenly_ to get a quick pampering right about now. Running a hand through his silken hair, baby pieces clinging to the sweat on his forehead, Pentious shifted messily. He winced, his damn spine spasming again, and leaned a bit further back on the bed before a hand stopped him.

“Ah ah ah, no moving! Like I said, relax.” Alastor’s cheeky grin widened, his eyes squinting deviously. As he spoke, he messed about the pillows in back of his partner’s head, patting them in place. Sir Pentious watched, paused and wide-eyed. His movements were quick, proper, and he hummed jauntily while he did them. He leaned forward and peeled the covers back as his note went up an octave, a bit of hoarseness to his higher register.

Pentious loved hearing him hum while he got in the mood. He supposed he had to keep himself entertained somehow. “I can’t recognize the tune today,” he said with a smile, lowering his voice almost to a whisper.

“Oh it’s just something I’ve made up. Maybe I’ll keep working on it later.” Swift theatrical fingers tapped along the boning on Pentious’s medical corset, sounding like the clip clop of dance shoes. “Do you like it?”

“..Eh, I’ve heard you do better.” Pentious replied with a smirk.

Alastor gave him a slap on his side, his smile widening and his eyes even more playfully angry. “Don’t make me not want to go easy on you today, Pentious.” He slurred his name, softly, seductively.

Sir Pentious snickered again, but his breathing faltered the more Alastor worked his fingers along the soft lacing on his shirt. A calloused hand found its way past his waist and between his legs again. Pen’s thighs tensed as Al tapped at the fabric hiding what was now an obvious bulge.

Again, quick and strategic, Al leaned forward and kissed from the base of Pentious’s abdomen, further and further down, till he reached his cock beneath the linen. Pen squeaked a tiny moan, thighs tensing again, bucking a little into Al’s grin. Within seconds, his dick started rising beneath Al’s fingers, heated against his face, but not quite pulsing yet.

“ _That’s_ an eager boy,” Alastor praised, softly.

Pentious’s face grew hotter and hotter.

“My friend, this might just make it even quicker then!” He winked and fiddled with the clasp on the front of the pants.

Sir Pentious breathed quietly and stared with lips parted. Al’s bronze skin laden against the stark white fibers, his fingers slowly releasing his full mast from its prison, caressing from the head to the base. The tip of his finger lingered on the sensitive opening, then traced down along the seam on the backside.

In response, Pentious shivered and moaned higher, louder, sounding more like a whine. He laughed at himself, closing his eyes. He was nervous and tense.

Not the plan.

“Pentious, please, I can’t trust you’ll relax if you’re so wound up and self conscious! This isn’t like you!” His eyebrows raised, though he continued working his cock slowly. “Are you ill? Is something wrong?” He peeked between his knees facetiously, with mock shock.

“Th-that’s - ” His face flushed and he ran another hand through his hair. “Th-this is rather fast is all.” He’s in a flustered giggle he just can’t seem to help.

He’s in a position he’s dreamed of for ages. And as much as he _knew_ he would get this close to Alastor at some point, he didn’t actually _know_ he would get this close to Alastor at some point.

He was beside himself with ecstasy, attempting to restrain it for fear of seeming..wanton. But dear _god_ he wished he could beg into the arms of this man with full force and demand every disgusting thing he’d want him to do to his body right then and there. Thinking about it made his heart leap up into his throat.

“Too fast, eh? Well, how about this then,” Alastor offered, leaning up and catching Pentious’s slightly parted lips between his own.

Both men inhaled in sync, noses and lips pressed messily together for a few seconds. Pentious was caught off guard yet again - Alastor was insufferably to the point - but his lips welcomed the others’ almost at their own volition. He opened his mouth over Alastor’s a few times, his eyelids fluttering.

Alastor deepened the kiss when he felt Pentious wanting more, feeling his face de-tensing. He lowered his eyelids, not wanting to close them yet, and could see a modicum of relaxation on the man’s face. His kiss grew teethy and he playfully toyed with Pen’s tongue, which was starting to peek forth.

“Mmm..” Pentious breathed into Alastor’s mouth, feeling the smile beneath his soft lips. It didn’t even falter when kissing. He’d only seen him frown now twice, and one of those times he was asleep. The dedication was astounding. Pentious brought his pale hands up to cup Alastor’s chin, bringing him closer, leaning back, hoping he’d follow.

Alastor broke away instead. “Is that quite enough?” As he did, drool lingered between them, attempting to join the two together again. “I just wanted to hear your voice in the throes; it’s hilarious at times but.. _oh_ so musical.”

“Is it?” Pentious asked, ears burning, butterflies in his stomach. “I mean, I _suppose_ I agree but..I didn’t know you felt the same?”

“I do, I do.” Al pursed his lips together, still grinning, and unbuttoned the loose linen of Sir Pentious’s shirt. He then reached behind his mate’s back and unlaced the corset, off-beat _zip_ sounds from the ties cutting through the air loudly.

As he worked his hands on the lacing, the man beneath him leaned up for another kiss, growing more desperate and heated. He could feel his chest heaving underneath the boning, the shirt underneath starting to dampen with sweat. He couldn’t reach Al’s lips, dammit, he could only reach the base of his chin and his neck. He laid pecks then more spit-filled longing kisses along his tan skin. He felt goosebumps.

As Alastor completely undid the lacing and removed the garment, he laughed nervously. “Hahaaaa..yes. Um. No, that’s quite enough.” He brought Pentious’s traveling hands down.

Desperation still on his face, he sighed deeply. “Fiine. I - you’re just - ” Words escaped him. As the corset peeled off his body he felt the rush of cold air against the skin under his loose undershirt.

“I know, dear, I’m _irresistible_.” Seeing the evidence of wanting in his partner’s body language; the half-lidded eyes, the raised brows, the open mouth, the tongue lacing his bottom lip, the heaving chest, the nipples peeking forth under the thin translucent fabric of his undershirt; it was statuesque. But living and breathing! And all this for him to continue doing what he was doing, a rather rudimentary satisfying of needs to him, but a true emotional experience for Sir Pentious.

It satisfied him to his core. Congratulating himself on a job he was clearly succeeding in, he continued humming as he lowered back to his starting position between the panting man’s legs.

His cock was busting now, his tip leaking. With a bit more grace than before, Alastor started working his lips along the hot sensitive skin, relishing the heat as another giveaway of his partner’s longing. And his own skill.

“ _Oh god_..” Pentious whispered shakily. His face was a beaming cherry, his hand rubbing his temple underneath his now matted raven hair. With what energy he could muster, he humped further against Al’s face again. He could feel his perpetual grin tighten against his cock.

“You’re holding back far too much for me,” Alastor said, flatly, disappointed. With an inhale and halting of his breath, he took the whole of Pentious’s cock into his mouth and touched his lips all the way down to the base.

Pen whined excitedly through his nose, his voice cracking. He held it like a note in his upper register as Alastor began moving him in and out of his mouth, sloppily, continuing to work out some melodies in his mid register.

With his other hands, he rubbed against Pen’s strained thighs, massaging the muscles a touch, feeling him shiver.

“ _Ahhhh..ah..ah_ ..” Pen repeated, reaching to touch Al’s temple, softly folding a stray curl behind his ear. He was still smiling, even with his full aching cock in his mouth. His glasses were hanging lopsided against his nose, and they finally fell off his face and he threw them on the bed. He closed his hazel eyes and took one long languid lick. “ _Mmmnngngg.._ ” Pen sang, squinting, lips pursing.

“Lovely, lovely.” Alastor let go but continued moving his hand up and down Pen’s length, wet from spit and pre. He placed a kiss to the tip. His other hand felt up Pentious’s bare chest, which spasmed when he hit ticklish areas.

“ _P-please_..” Pentious cautiously whispered. He giggled again.

Playfully, Alastor thumbed Pentious’s belly button. “Now what is so goddamn funny that you keep laughing at? I know I’m _hilarious_ but I’m barely even saying anything!”

“Oh don’t flatter yourself too much, Alastor!” He was lightheaded, his thoughts swarming. He finally admitted, “I’m just..beside myself. Y-you’re actually here. Being intimate. With _me_.”

“Yesss?”

“And you _enjoy_ seeing me like this..” Only in his wildest dreams did this used to happen. He panted, running hands up and down his shoulders.

“Of course! Why, my dear, you’re quite pleasing on the eyes, albeit unconventionally so.” He eyed the trails of black hair ribboning along Pentious’s flushed face and spreading against the pillow like soft silk, the daylight shining off of each strand.

“..I’ve been told.”

“I mean, I know not who in their right mind would go out in public with hair the length you have, and yet you do! The shamelessness indeed..” The smiling man lowered his head again and carefully spread Sir Pentious’s thighs. He looked playfully smug and charismatic and _god_ he was beautiful.

“Oh, people can stare all they like, I’m hurting no one.” He cupped Alastor’s chin. “Well, not yet anyway.” He beamed.

Alastor beamed back. He lamented not being able to simply go out and find a stray victim at this very moment with Pentious by his side, but he set his mind to making him feel better. And feel better he shall. “Are we close yet, dear?” he susserated, husky in his soft lower register.

“A-almost..”

“Then I’ve been doing a bad job.”

“Oh _no, no, no_ , you’ve - been doing a great job.. _please, don’t stop_.” The words came out pained and rushed.

“Of course!” Alastor exclaimed before returning to the glistening cock. He held his breath and plunged, gagging on his pulsating sex, rubbing the head along the back of his throat.

Sir Pentious all but yelped, covering his face with his hands again.

“Dear, don’t cover up..” Alastor scolded as he moved those hands away, his fingers pinching the thin wrists, feeling his anxious pulse.

The desperation on Pen’s face accompanied his breathy pained moans, louder and louder as Alastor went deeper. The restrain lifted as his lust grew, and with a shake of his legs he felt himself getting closer and closer.

“ _Alastor, please, god..oh lord_..” he groaned, squeaking.

Al looked up; seeing his partner’s face all but falling apart before him brought the corners of his mouth closer to each ear. He increased the pace of his lips along Pentious’s cock, going further and further with each pulsation of his hips.

“ _Nnnnggnn..hhhhhh-hh-hh_ ..” Pen panted, trembling, fists gripping the covers beneath him. “ _Ah-aaaAAAAH_!” He came in Alastor’s mouth, suddenly and without warning.

“Mm!” Alastor exclaimed, one eye wide, one eye wincing. He spat the fat droplets right out onto the empty chamber pot next to the bed and snickered, letting out one or two messy coughs.

Pentious answered with some breathless snickers too, but was mostly a flushed mess. Sweat collected on his forehead which relaxed to its fullest, and his mouth hung lazily open, gasping for air in his heated pleasure. He bit his bottom lip and lowered his fluttering eyelids, his eyeballs raising up into his head. He let out repeated moans and whines, music to Alastor’s ears, congratulatory praises. One hand lay across his chest and the other flew up to his head, running through his messy hair again. The hand on his chest roamed about his body as he brought himself back to his senses, gulping and moaning, voice growing softer till it was nothing but even shallow breaths.

A very satisfied Alastor remained a voyeur to his partner’s spent body, and he lowered himself to his face, giving him one final peck on his wet bitten lips.

“ _Mmm..Th-thank you_ ,” Pentious breathed, another tired smile spreading across his face.

“You’re welcome, darling. I hope that gets you to rest now.” He patted along his sides.

“Hope I delivered.” He giggled.

“Oh, you did. Though to be honest, now I’m just curious about that book you weren’t so keen on.” He reached for the leatherback, the pages folded against themselves on the bed when haphazardly thrown. “See if it really is that boring.”

“Suit yourself. You might like it.” Sir Pentious stretched again, repositioning himself a little. He reached for the water pitcher on the nightstand but Alastor stopped him with a quick hand.

“Ah ah, again, allow me.”

“Oh, now you’re just patronizing!”

“Excuse me! This is pampering, not patronizing.” He poured the water like it was a fine wine and wet his hands in the bowl before rubbing them along Pentious’s sweating temples. “Trust me, I’ll leave you _completely_ alone tomorrow to care for yourself.”

“Sounds lovely.” Pentious rolled his eyes, but welcomed the soft wet palms caressing his face. The cool air hitting the dampness was doing wonders for soothing the tense muscles. Alastor reached hands all around Pentious’s tired body and helped adjust him on the bed so he was on his side, a pillow between his knees.

Alastor took a seat next to the bed on the floor, continuing to rub wet hands along Pentious’s face. As his eyes began closing and his breathing became more steady, Al’s hands slowed.

“Go, go do something else,” Pen hushed, groggily.

“Make me,” Alastor smirked.

Pen laughed quietly and settled back against his partner’s hand. He was in pure bliss. He almost forgot how much his hips were killing him right now, and the pain subsided slowly as he started drifting off.

Alastor leaned his head against the nightstand and exhaled deeply. By the looks of things, he’d done his job. He continued quietly rubbing Pentious’s cheek until he was fully relaxed and snoring against his palm.

With a stretch, Alastor got up and rubbed his hands dry on his trousers. He rolled up his sleeves and took a look at the cover and back of the book he grabbed.

Oh. It was an older news print on the Paris opera chandelier crash that he’d read countless times.

Clearly they needed more books.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I LIVE for human RadioSnake, and for almost all inspo I get for anything RadioSnake, I credit [Birds of a Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332183/chapters/55891921) by Chloe Casey and of course [Cold Day in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776062/chapters/51958888) by Ckret2! Also, the headcanon of Alastor humming / singing during sex from [these Ckret2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051367) [fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208867).
> 
> Quick things: "Gigglemug" in case you didn't know (it’s like the RadioSnake signature haha) is Victorian slang for a person who smiles a lot, how perfect is that. And the report Pentious was re-reading alludes to Phanton of the Opera, but it wasn't serialized until 1908, so he was reading what it was based off of, some early 19th-century tales and events from the supposedly haunted Paris Opera. No doubt he’d be fascinated.
> 
> And fun fact, I listened to a bunch of Debussy while writing this lol.


End file.
